Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Łowca/@comment-32398021-20191128012527
Dobra. Więc historia tego komentarza jest taka. Rozdział wydawał się miejscami wyjątkowo mieć sens, więc chciałam go skomentować jak normalny człowiek, nie jak analizator, którego zadaniem jest sprawić, żeby każde zdanie mogło być wytknięte w jakimś kontekście. Ale potem okazało się, że te przejawy logiki to był żart. *minuta ciszy* Okej, w sumie dlaczego w tej sytuacji ja też nie miałabym sobie pożartować. Więc jestem ja, jest też już zrobiona drobna korekta całości, więc nie ma literówek i ortografów do czepiania się, przynajmniej na to liczę. (Chociaż z drugiej strony trochę szkoda, w tym rozdziale trafiła się jedna zabawna XD) [Tu normalnie byłyby "ogólne plusy", ale ze względu na wzgląd tym razem nie będzie.] A teraz lecim przez rozdział. Dla ogólnego wprowadzenia, Czkawka jest cały obolały po walce z Archontem, który zabawił się nim jak rasowy Jedi piłką do koszykówki. "Późnym południem Czkawka siedział nad klifem" Bo siedzenie na klifie jest zbyt lamerskie. U Jedi tylko lewitacja. "- Czy możecie gasić pożar nieco ciszej?!" - Śledzik, przestań krzyczeć na ten ogień, to nie pomoże. "- A może byś tak pomógł?! – odkrzyknął Śledzik." - Dzięki, nie będę sobie zdzierał gardła. "(...) zawołał Czkawka, padając na kamienie za sobą." Zapomniał, że to nie materac, i rozbił czaszkę. "Łowca próbował zignorować hałas i położyć się na klifie, ale w pozycji leżącej ból był jeszcze większy." Bo trzeba było chociaż zabandażować. Swoją drogą, ryzykant. Ile to przyczep kempingowych spadło z klifu, bo się nagle osypał, a ten taki niepełnosprawny decyduje się tam właśnie złożyć obolałe kości. "Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Czkawka podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i skierował się w stronę płonącego lasu." Poczuł w sobie szaleństwo i chciał sprawdzić, czy ma coś jeszcze wspólnego z Daenerys Targaryen. "Gdy był już niemalże na skraju pożaru, zamknął oczy i postarał się skupić." Niestety okazało się, że nie ma, co poznał po podejrzanym gorącu na głowie i skwierczących ciuchach. "W zasadzie nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierza, chciał po prostu w ciszy posiedzieć i pomyśleć. Wkrótce znalazł idealne miejsce do realizacji swojego planu." Zabrzmiało dostojnie i groźnie. Poszedł realizować plan... myślenia. "Była to opuszczona jaskinia." Opuszczona chwilowo, gdyż, jak się okazało, w pobliżu ryła locha z warchlakami, dumna właścicielka tej posiadłości. Czkawka postanowił się tam jednak zatrzymać, bo dźwięki buchtowania doskonale pobudzały szare komórki naszego lekko podpieczonego bohatera. "Nie była ona duża, znajdowało się w niej jedno pomieszczenie, gdzie można było znaleźć prowizoryczne meble, jednak bardzo stare." Locha gardziła wygodami przodków, ale trzymała meble ze względu na wartość sentymentalną. "Czkawka nie znał się na stolarstwie, ale jeśli miałby ocenić wiek najstarszego przedmiotu, dałby mu ponad dwadzieścia lat." Poznał to po charakterystycznych wyżłobieniach, nasuwających mu na myśl tę liczbę. Po chwili zorientował się, że ktoś po prostu wyrył na krześle datę produkcji. "Sama jaskinia, choć niewielkich rozmiarów, była dość przestronna." Dla lochy w sam raz. "Jego uwaga została przyciągnięta przez wygasłe ognisko, którego z początku nie zauważył. Wciąż ciepłe. – Ktoś tu był." NO CO TY! PO CZYM WNIOSKUJESZ? Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę to zapamiętać? Wiesz, potłukłeś mózg i czaszkę... "Pochłonięty badaniem jaskini, Czkawka nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaatakowany." Hahahahah �� No tak, locha nie mogła znieść tykania jej eksponatów. Nie żeby przed chwilą znalazł alarmująco ciepłe ognisko czy coś... "Tajemnicza postać uderzyła go w tył głowy, przez co Łowca padł na kamienną posadzkę." Ohoho, ostrożnie! Tył głowy to on ma już z lekka dziurawy. "Szybko przetoczył się na plecy, by spojrzeć w twarz napastnika. To, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania." Napastniczka nie miała twarzy, tylko ryj. "- Haddock. – rzekł wojownik z niedowierzaniem." Ściąłeś włosy. "- Drago... jak? – spytał szatyn, również nie wierząc własnym oczom." - Żaden jak, to jest locha - sprostował Drago, gładząc nastroszone zwierzę po grzbiecie. "- Wszyscy łowcy słyszeli o tym, że nie żyjesz." Drago splunął na ziemię. - Portale plotkarskie - mruknął. - Ścierwo. "Czkawka był w tak wielkim szoku, że zapomniał o tym, iż został zaatakowany." To nie był szok, on po prostu tak ma. O ognisku też nie był w stanie pamiętać. "- Gdy spadłem do oceanu, ostatkiem sił dopłynąłem do brzegu. Jak widzisz, bez jednej ręki nie było to łatwe zadanie, ale udało mi się..." -...a czekaj, czekaj - zreflektował się nagle. - Próbujesz mnie wrobić w pokój zwierzeń? "Wikingowie na szczęście byli zbyt zajęci odbudową swojej marnej wioski, więc mogłem znaleźć tą jaskinię i się w niej zaszyć." - I tak co wieczór. Na noc się zaszywam, żeby mi nic nie wlazło, a rano to wszystko pruję, żeby wyjść. "Pytanie, co na Berk robi jeden z psów Archonta?" Węszy ci w jaskini. "- Mieliśmy małą... sprzeczkę." - Zabiłem go, a potem on mnie, a potem wlazł mi do głowy i rzucałem ludźmi mocą, i... Dlaczego ci się oczy zrobiły jak spodki? "Dawny rywal stoi tuż przede mną... – rzekł wojownik w zamyśleniu." - Leży - poprawił odruchowo Czkawka. - Co? - zdziwił się Drago, wyrwany z dramatycznego klimatu. - Dawny rywal leży - powtórzył szatyn. - Zerknij na wcześniejsze opisy, ja nigdzie nie wstałem. "- Ano. – odparł Czkawka." Drago spiorunował go wzrokiem z wyraźną irytacją. - Nie jestem żadną Aną, Haddock, do cholery jasnej! Przestań niszczyć klimat! "Drago nie czekał, od razu zaatakował wroga." W ogóle nie czekał, w ogóle. A cała ta rozmowa odbywała się w innym wymiarze. "Czkawka ledwo zdołał uniknąć ataku, przez co upadł na ziemię." Upadł z pozycji leżącej, bo nadal nigdzie się nie podniósł. "Łowca skupił całą swoją siłę w sobie, a następnie odepchnął Drago na pobliską ścianę. ''- Jak...? – wojownik nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co się stało."'' - Gdzie? - Czkawka momentalnie się odwrócił, szukając wzrokiem kopytnego zwierzęcia. Był bardzo podatny na tanie sposoby odwracania uwagi. "Czkawka tylko chwycił miecz Krwawdonia, a następnie wbił mu ostrze w klatkę piersiową. Nie oglądał się za siebie, po prostu wyszedł z jaskini." Rozwinął się, nie ma co gadać. Przypomina mi się mętnie, że kiedyś to nawet nie umiał w przeciwnika trafić. I potem chodziły słuchy, że "Czkawka stał nad ciałem swojego największego wroga, z mieczem wbitym w gardło"... "Władał potężną mocą, ale nawet ona nie mogła mu pomóc w pokonaniu ogromnej armii łowców." Hahahah �� Oczywiście, że mogła pomóc. Nie mogła wygrać za niego całej bitwy, ale o tym tu nie było mowy. "Potrzebował sojuszników, i to jak najszybciej, a samo Berk nie wystarczyło." Nawet jak by nim dobrze rzucić, było zbyt małe by zmieść z oceanu wszystkie okręty wroga. "Czkawka został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez dziwny huk z pokoju wyżej." Zamknięty tam Sens ostatecznie się wykopyrtnął. "Szedł powoli, by jego kroki nie zaalarmowały potencjalnego włamywacza." I by dać mu czas na potencjalną ucieczkę. "- Dziwne. – powiedział szatyn pod nosem, gdy zobaczył, że pokój był pusty." Czego się dziwi, włamywacz skorzystał. "Nagle w kącie zobaczył skulonego we śnie straszliwca. "To on musiał być źródłem hałasu"" - Po prostu wspinałem się tak długo, że zasnął - stwierdził beztrosko, chowając miecz. - Totalnie ma to sens. "Kiedy prawie przekroczył próg, poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy, po czym stracił przytomność." Ten pusty pokój go uderzył. W dziurawy tył głowy. "Czkawka ocknął się na statku, o czym świadczyło nieustanne bujanie na boki." A to jednak był hamak. "Zdecydowanie człowiek, który zaatakował szatyna, miał wspólników, którzy najprawdopodobniej znajdowali się na statku." I bujali tym hamakiem. "- Jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś to przydałaby mi się pomoc. – te słowa Czkawka skierował do Archonta, jednak odpowiedzią była głucha pustka." Archont nie mógł dłużej znieść jej towarzystwa i uciekł. "- Przekonajmy się. – rzekł szatyn, a chwilę później porywacz klęczał u stóp Czkawki, dusząc się." Ze śmiechu. "Gdy zobaczył szatyna nad ciałem poległego towarzysza, natychmiast wyciągnął miecz i zaszarżował." Bo po co najpierw otwierać dzielące ich kraty. "Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Czkawka nie miał czasu na reakcję, więc tylko osłonił się odruchowo ręką." Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Czkawka nie miał czasu na reakcję, więc zareagował. "Porwanie mnie było twoim ostatnim błędem. – chwilę po tych słowach wojownik został przyciągnięty w stronę przygotowanego miecza." Zła wizja. "Minuty później mężczyzna już nie żył." Długo się wbijał na ten miecz. "Pewny siebie Czkawka wszedł na główny pokład, gdzie łącznie naliczył dwadzieścia osób." Ot tak naliczył. Dla ułatwienia ustawili mu się wszyscy w prostokąt cztery na pięć, żeby nie męczyć tej głuchej pustki, którą Czkawka krył pod czerepem. "Większości skręcił karki, niezbyt się przy tym męcząc dzięki przypływowi adrenaliny, natomiast z nieliczną garstką rozliczył się w tradycyjny sposób." Ciskając o ściany, bo to jest jego tradycyjny sposób. "Starcie to można by określić tylko jednym słowem." Jedzonko! �� (To skrót od "'J'edi 'E'nergicznie 'D'emonstrujący 'Z'gromadzonym 'O'dpieranie 'N'atarcia 'K'upy 'O'ponentów") ---- Tyle żartów na dziś. Niech wełna będzie z Tobą i niech już żadna Twoja postać nie przebije sobie gardła mieczem.